itext
by Lolliloveseddie123
Summary: A cute collection of texts and phone convos i made up! SEDDIE! Reviews make lolli VERY happy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hiya! Ok so I was extremely bored so I decided to do another one shot Seddie thing! Ok so basically it's a collection of texts and phone convos I made up between them. Some are from before they dated and some after but they're mostly set during the time they were dating! I hope you guys like it! Please review! Xxxx **_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own icarly ( comprende?) **_

The day after the kiss at the lock in.

**Freddie: Sam? We need to talk.**

**Freddie: Sam please! I'm really worried about you ****L**

**Sam: …**

**Freddie: Well at least I know your alive! Please tell me where u are! Are you ok? Are you hurt? SAM!**

**Freddie: I'm gonna find you…**

The night after the icarly gang try to get Sam out of the mental institution but fail ( first time)

**Freddie: I'm sorry we failed trying to get you outta there…**

**Sam: It's fine nerd, I'll figure out some way to get out of here, thanks anyway J**

**Freddie: We will get you outta there you do know that don't you?**

**Sam: Of course I do, you guys are my best friends I can bet my life on you guys x**

**Sam: Well Carly anyway!**

**Freddie: Haha cute Puckett :-P **

**Sam: And you Benson and you!**

**Freddie: Sam?**

**Sam: yeah?**

**Freddie: why did you kiss me? Do u… u know … like me? **

**Freddie: Sam… **

**Freddie: Sam… sorry…**

**Freddie: I'll shut up now!**

**Sam: Good call :-I**

After the ilost my mind kiss( yey they're dating me now!)

**Freddie: u weren't expecting that were u?**

**Sam: No…**

**Freddie: u ok? Xx**

**Sam: Yeah… its just weird u know! X**

**Freddie: We'll get used to it, don't worry x**

**Sam: Yeah, I guess. U think it'll last?**

**Freddie: I hope so…..**

**Sam: Night xxx**

**Freddie: Night gurlfriend hehe xxxx**

**Sam: Your still a nerd**

**Sam: But you're my nerd x**

Phone conversation after the ican't take it kiss.

**Sam: Hey!**

**Freddie: Hey babe, u ok?**

**Sam: Yeah I'm fine I wanted to ring and tell you I'm sorry…**

**Freddie: what for? **

**Sam: U know the whole n.e.r.d. camp thing I didn't realise how much it meant to you.**

**Freddie: Sam you've apologised too much, I'm the one who should be apologising to you. I overreacted big time!**

**Sam: Freddie? **

**Sam: You know how I'm your girlfriend and you care about me…**

**Freddie: of course…**

**Sam: can I ask you something?**

**Freddie: Why would you even ask that Sammy, you know you can!**

**Sam: What do you see in me? You know …**

**Freddie: haha! Sam do you really want me to answer that, I'll be here all day! **

**Sam: Wow!**

**Freddie: What?**

**Sam: That was soppy!**

**Freddie: That's the Freddie way!**

**Sam: I thought the Freddie way was a toasted bagel with cr-**

**Freddie: you know what I mean Sam! I love anything about you. Your eyes, your hair, the way you laugh, I even love it when you irritate me because straight after you smile and give me a hug and act like you don't mean it!**

**Sam: *giggle* **

**Freddie: I have to go baby my mom's home**

**Sam: goodnight baby!**

*** the line goes dead***

**Sam whispers into the phone : ' I love you'**

_**OK so that's all I'm gonna do for now but I'll add a few more soon! Please review, I hope you guys like it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm back! Ok so I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter and I have decided to do more! Ok so I'm gonna keep adding more gradually and I'm hoping to go up to itoe fat cakes, ok! Remember R+R xxx lolli **_

_**I do not own icarly, ok?**_

So this collection of texts in from idate Sam and Freddie so im kinda going backwards!

**Freddie: Thanks Sam my Mom got a call from principal Franklin and I've been kicked out of the a.v club for assaulting a teacher with bees! ****L **

**Sam: Sorry baby, at least your less nerdy now.**

**Freddie: Sometimes I wonder why you're my girlfriend…**

**Sam: Please don't break up with me xxxxx**

**Freddie: I'm not gonna baby x I just… u know!**

**Sam: I really am sorry**

**Freddie: I forgive u x**

**Sam: youre gonna buy me a ham now**

**Freddie: and y would I do that? **

**Sam: because I said so..**

**Freddie: :-I**

Ok so this is from the start of I love you, so its kinda like a missing scene.

**Freddie: Morning beautiful xxx**

**Sam: ha youre such a sap..**

**Freddie: you know its true though x**

**Sam: yeah, well momma is kinda hot!**

**Freddie: I've missed you all weekend…**

**Sam: me too, my lips are starving!**

**Freddie: haha x**

**Sam: u know we've been dating for 5 weeks and I'm still not bored of u. that's a record x**

**Freddie: thanks… I guess x**

**Sam: My moms drunk again….. L**

**Freddie: hang on a sec… xxxxx**

*** phone rings***

**Freddie: You know I'm always here to talk about it, baby.**

**Sam: I know, I'm kinda used to it now though. But her and Dylan kept me awake all of last night with there noisy sex!**

**Freddie: Nice…**

**Sam: eww, my moms puking up I better go help her.**

**Freddie: ok, see later babe.**

**Sam: I love you!**

**Freddie: what?**

**Sam: nothing….**

The time has come! Now for the awkward moment after the break-up….

**Freddie: I know we've broke up but I want to make sure u know that I do really love u…**

**Sam: me too but I guess that's it…**

**Freddie: friends?**

**Sam: friends ****x …**


End file.
